


The One With The Bet

by ironyruinedmylife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Even Alana, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Except Will, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Poor Will, Who just wants his students to pass dammit, Will hates Hannibal, everyone ships it, it's ridiculous, really - Freeform, they're teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt ‘The entire school ships us and I bet my students that I’d kiss you if they passed their test and guess which little shits got all A*'s?’ </p><p>In which Will Graham cannot stand Hannibal Lecter, the entire school ships it and everything is so fluffy you'll want a dentist on speed dial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Bet

Based off the prompt ‘The entire school ships us and I bet my students that I’d kiss you if they passed their test and guess which little shits got all A’s?’

Will sat down heavily, rubbing his face tiredly, accepting the mug of coffee pressed into his hands redly, shooting a grin at Alana, who sat down opposite him. She was wonderful, Will thought absently, his best friend and sometimes partner in crime. It was a shame that she was such good friends with

“Hello, Will.” Ah, there he was. Will clenched his jaw and painted on a smile,

“Dr Lecter, what a surprise.” He ground out. The man just smiled placidly, making Will’s temper boil. He was infuriating, with his ridiculous plaid suits that no man should be able to pull off but goddammit this guy managed it, his stupid desire to irritate Will at any opportunity with his stupid psychoanalysis and ‘You should take a break, Will,’ and ‘I’m concerned’ with that dumb sad look on his face. What an arse. The fact that Alana seemed to trust the man implicitly didn’t help, any fool could see what a creepy asshole he was.

“If you’ll excuse me I’m afraid Miss Lounds seems to want my attention.” At this Alana and Will let out a sympathetic groan. No matter the feelings towards the person, it was in the teachers code to feel sorry for anyone being hounded by the schools ‘Roving reporter’-and god help him whenever Will heard that he wanted to scream, mind filled with memories of his own ‘Interview’ with the little She devil. Will hated Lecter, but that didn’t mean that he wished this on him, Will wouldn’t set Lounds on his worst enemy.

Lecter sauntered off, somehow managing to keep his smile on for the entirety of the interview, with Will and Alana watching as Lounds determined face fell out of her little smirk and into one of complete interest. Will felt his blood boil,

“God I hate him.” he growled. Alana snorted

“Sure, Will, whatever you say.” She replied. He frowned, turning to face her

“What? He’s a smarmy asshole, you know I can’t stand him.”

“Okay, Will. Shouldn’t you be in your next class right now?”

“ _Motherfucker!_ ”

“Bye, Will!” Alana smiled fondly as her friend quickly sprinted out of the staffroom, mug of coffee clutched in one hand, books in the other. Hannibal walked back over to her, having finally got rid of Lounds.

“What was that all about?” he asked, taking Will’s seat. She smiled at him, clinking her mug with his

“Don’t worry, Dr Lecter, nothing happened.” She replied. Then over his shoulder she saw Freddie Lounds send her a conspiritorial grin, to which she returned a quick wink before turning back to her conversation with Hannibal, who, occupied with his coffee, hadn’t seen a thing.

* * *

Now Will knew for sure that he hated, detested even, Dr Hannibal Lecter, he wasn’t quite so certain, however, that his students knew this. Every time they passed in the corridors, students would watch breathlessly as they exchanged snide remarks, Hannibal muttering about ‘America, home of freedom- for some,’ and Will viciously grumbling ‘I van’t to suck your blood’. This came to a head when Lecter finally replied with

“I’m Lithuanian, you ignoramus, not Pennsylvanian!” Will simply raised an eyebrow at him

“I’m sorry, you seem to be implying that I care.” he growled, stalking off with a blush creeping up his neck, from getting his accents mixed up, you understand, not from realising that he spent the entire argument staring at the doctors lips. Which is what his students thought.

The next week it got serious

“Okay so the test is next tuesday, remember and I expect good grades from everyone, yes that includes you Beckett.” he yelled as the sleep deprived and worryingly invested in his social life students all began packing away, shooting tired grins in response to the reminder. One rather cheeky student called

“Sir what are you doing this weekend?” and to Will’s horror the entire class looked up from their bags and stared with interest

“Not much, Casey, grading mostly.” He replied cautiously. Casey, to his fellow students apparent despair then responded

“So you aren’t meeting up with Dr Lecter? At all?”

“….No?” The room erupted into outraged grumbling and to Will’s complete dismay as the students began to descend from the seats, they began to call things like

“Are you arguing?”

“Oh my god they’re fighting, the ship is real!”

“Maybe you should spend some more time with him, if you know what I mean.” This particular comment was punctuated by some rather lewd eyebrow movements and a spectacular blush on Will’s part.

“Wait wait, you ‘ship’ me and Lecter? Him?” Will was no stranger to the shipping world, in fact he himself was a rather avid shipper of Zeller and Price, but if you ever tell anyone that, he will end you. The students then nodded and muttered about ‘OTP’s’ “But I can’t stand him!” he protested. The students gave him sympathetic looks

“Sir, no offence, but literally everyone can see the UST. It’s getting ridiculous at this point.” Casey patted his shoulder comfortingly. Will then saw his opportunity

“What would you say if I told you that if you all pass, I’ll…kiss Dr Lecter.” he ground out the last few words. His students’ heads snapped up

“Wait, really?”

“Oh my god it’s going to be canon!”

“If anyone gets less than an A* I’ll cut a bitch.” With that the students left, leaving Will with a sense of foreboding. 

* * *

Will stared at the pile of papers in front of him. Thirty neatly circled A*’s stared back.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

* * *

He put it off for a long as he could. But in the end Lounds cornered him

“Sir, is it true that you bet your students that you would kiss one Dr Lecter if they all passed?” she interrogated. He stuttered for a while before grimacing

“Yes, Miss Lounds, that is true.” He growled. She smirked

“And is it true that they did in fact, all pass?” she continued

“…yes, it is.”

“And when do you plan on keeping your promise?” her eyes promised pain if he replied in a way that she didn’t approve of.

“Now, I guess?” he tried. She smiled at him

“Correct. He’s in the staff room. Go get him, Mr Graham.” she shoved him in the direction of what was previously his safe haven. He sighed deeply before walking in and flopping down in front of the Doctor in question.

“Hello-“

“No, shut up, if you speak you’ll just make me want to punch you. Okay so the entire school ships us apparently’ it was then that Lecter mumbled something about Alana, which Will ignored "So I bet my students that if they all passed their test, I would kiss you. _And guess which little shits passed with all A*’s?_ ” he explained. Will probably should have noticed that the entire staffroom was now watching with interest, but all he could currently concentrate on was his task and how it was a question of honour and fulfilling a promise like the knights of old and certainly not about how pretty Hannibal was looking today, what on earth are you talking about?

“So here goes I guess.” Then Will Graham grabbed Hannibal by the collar and snogged him. He pulled back and nodded, satisfied and not at all thinking about how soft his lips were- Then Hannibal, damn that man, pulled him back and continued their little make out session, which the entire staff were now watching.

Alana even took photo’s. Now Will realised why she’d got Slytherin on her Pottermore sorting.

“Right, okay then. Uh…” he mumbled when they finally separated.

“Do you want to get coffee?” Hannibal asked.

* * *

Will walked into his class the next day and grinned “Guess who had a date with Dr Sexy Plaid Suits?”

The students burst into applause.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, despite it being vastly dissimilar to my other work. Thanks for reading, if you could leave me some feedback I'd greatly appreciate it, thank you!


End file.
